totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W poszukiwaniu pewnego pnia
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 11 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Drużyny musiały wytypować jedną osobę do pokazania swojego talentu na śliskiej krze xDDD Wcześniej program opuścił DJ z powodu tęsknoty... za mamą. Wybór dla obydwu drużyn mógłby wydawać się trudny, ale ostatecznie wybrali Julię i Bena (wstępnie miał być Thomas). Dzięki talentowi do malowana... Julia zapewniła zwycięstwo drużynie. A z Niedźwiedzi wypadł Ben, przez knucie... (i tu was zaskoczę) nie Andreasa, a Patricka! xD A co wydarzy się w tym odcinku? Dowiecie się tego w... Totalnej Porażce: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Domek/Pokój Chłopaków '''Thomas: '''Kurwa... Jakim cudem wyleciał Ben!? '''Andreas: '''Mnie pytasz? Przecież sam sobie na to zapracował xD '''Thomas: '''Ty sobie za chwilę zapracujesz na wpierdol. '''Andreas: '''Czyżby? ;) '''Thomas: '''Jak tylko przegramy to wyzwanie... nie żyjesz :P '''Andreas: '''Mogę cię za to pozwać do sądu :) Thomas spuścił wpierdol Andreasowi. '''Thomas: '''No chyba śnisz :P Andreasowi zaczęła lecieć krew z nosa. Z krzykiem wybiegł z pokoju. '''Patrick: '''Co ty dziś taki zły? '''Thomas: '''Bo twój kolega wywalił kolejną osobę bez powodów... -.- '''Patrick: '''Oj... Nie sądziłem, że stać go na takie coś :O Myślałem, że uczciwie dotrę z nim do finału, a on mnie okłamał! '''Thomas: '''To brawo kretynie... '''Patrick: '''A to, co widziałem dziś w nocy w głowie się nie mieści! '''Thomas: '''Co widziałeś!? '''Patrick: '''Ooo... to! Pokazuje Thomasowi zdjęcie z całującymi się Andreasem i Tatianą w łóżku. '''Thomas: '''CO!? To... KURWA!!!!!!!!!!! -.- '''Patrick: '''Ja z tym nie mam nic wspólnego. Współczuję Wam :/ Thomas przywalił w ścianę. '''Thomas: '''Jak to się kurwa mogło stać!? ;-; Zniszczę go... niech się odwali od Tatiany! '''Patrick: '''Cierpliwości... Najlepiej zaatakować w odpowiednim momencie. A upokorzenie go będzie o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem ;) Jednak nie dziś... Na to przyjdzie czas. '''Andreas: Thomas zapłaci mi za to... ;-; Jednak prędzej pozbędę się Patricka, bo coś czuję, że mnie wykrył -.- Choć w sumie... zostawię go jeszcze trochę ;D Domek/Pokój Dziewczyn Tatiana robi wyliczankę. Tatiana: 'Powiem... Nie powiem... Powiem... Nie powiem... '''Sierra: '''A co powiesz lub nie powiesz? xD '''Tatiana: '''No właśnie o tym wiesz. '''Sierra: '''Aaa! Powiedz mu! Na pewno zrozumie ;) '''Tatiana: '''Tak myślisz? Sierra przytaknęła. '''Tatiana: '''Powiem... Nie powiem... Powiem! '''Sierra: '''To leć :) Tatiana pobiegła. '''Julia: '''A o co w ogóle chodzi? '''Sierra: '''O nic xDDD Niedaleko domku Tatiana zauważyła Thomasa i do niego pobiegła. '''Tatiana: '''Thomas, muszę ci coś powiedzieć! :) '''Thomas: '''Co? -.- '''Tatiana: '''Oj... co się stało, że taki zły? :/ '''Thomas: '''Andreas mnie wkurwił ;-; '''Tatiana: '''Mhm. Olewaj go ;) Ja muszę ci powiedzieć, że chodzę z kimś. :( '''Thomas: '''Aha... '''Tatiana: '''Tyle, że to nie tak, jak myślisz. Ten ktoś zmusza mnie do chodzenia ze mną :/ Nie mam za bardzo wyjścia i w ogóle. Długo by opowiadać... '''Thomas: '''Spoko słonko, ten ktoś dostanie za swoje. Thomas przytulił i ucałował Tatianę. '''Tatiana: '''Nie jesteś na mnie zły? O_o '''Thomas: '''Skąd? To wszystko przecież wyjaśni się z czasem. '''Thomas: NO TO TERAZ MASZ PRZERĄBANE ANDREAS!!!!! -.-' '''Tatiana: Fajnie, że Thomas to zrozumiał :) Odetchnęłam z ulgą, a z Conradem rozwiążę sprawę po zakończeniu programu. Patrick: Kurczę! Opłacało się zostawać na kółku zainteresowań z informatyki :) (podarł zdjęcie i zaśmiał się) Stołówka Emily, Isabella i Tina ciągle się kłóciły zamiast jeść. Fatih i Severin przyglądali się ich kłótni pijąc piwo. Severin: 'Żal mi ich... Kłócą się o byle co :P '''Fatih: '''Ta... Szkoda, że Isa została w to wmieszana, ale cóż. '''Severin: '''Wciąż coś do niej czujesz? '''Fatih: 'Żartujesz!? Przecież jeszcze przed PPB się poślubiliśmy! xD To nie jest tak, jak ty myślisz :P 'Severin: '''No tak. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłem obrączkę xD Faktycznie, ale musisz się wysilić, bo odzyskać jej zaufanie. '''Fatih: '''Ja już oto się starałem... Pamiętasz 25. odcinek PBP? '''Severin: '''Niezbyt xD '''Fatih: '''Wtedy mi się udało ją odzyskać. Tym razem ja poczekam. Kłótnia stawała się coraz głośniejsza, więc Fatih i Severin zatkali uszy. '''Staruszka nr 6: '''ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ TAM PRZY DRUGIM STOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dziewczyny się uciszyły. '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Co to ma być!? To nie jest miejsce na kłótnie! Wypad mi stąd! -.- '''Emily: '''My już nie będziemy. '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Co ja powiedziałam!? Wypad w tej sekundzie! -.- Emily, Isabella i Tina wyszły ze stołówki. '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Co za niewychowane... dziewki :P '''Severin: '''No nieźle :) '''Staruszka nr 6: '''Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać? '''Severin: '''Nie dziękuję. '''Chris: '(dyktafon) Zaczynamy wyzwanie!!! :D Wyzwanie Obydwie drużyny zgromadziły się na ścieżce prowadzącej do lasu. Chris trzymał drewniane krzesło. Po chwili ktoś do Chrisa zadzwonił. Chris sprawdził kto to i nie odebrał. 'Chris: '''Poczeka sobie :P Witajcie uczestnicy! Dziś czeka was zadanie jakiego nie było... Szukanie pnia! Andreas roześmiał się. '''Andreas: '''Co to ma być? Co będzie następne? Szukanie twoich stringów? xDDDD Thomas kopnął Andreasa w tyłek, przez co opadł i mocno przywalił nosem w ziemię. '''Andreas: '''Znowu leci mi krew!!! Andreas ponownie pobiegł. '''Thomas: '''Mięczak i złodziej... Patrick pokiwał głową na "nie". '''Thomas: '''Noży... Gdzie kurwa jest mój nóż!? -.- '''Sierra: '''W kieszeni :) '''Thomas: '''Ta, ale ze mnie debil :P '''Chris: '''To nie jest zwyczajny pień ;) Z drzewa tego pnia zrobione zostało to krzesło!!! Pokazał je. '''Chris: '''Potrafi świecić i nie tylko w ciemności ;) '''Fatih: '''To będzie proste :) '''Chris: '''No... Po tym, jak staruszki wycięły kilkanaście drzew... nie sądzę! xD '''Uczestnicy: '''Eh... '''Chris: '''Jak już znajdziecie to dajcie sygnał, bo będę was oglądał z helikoptera B) No dobra. Postękaliście? To ruszajcie! Drużyny pobiegły do lasu. Przybył Andreas. '''Andreas: '''Gdzie oni są? '''Chris: '''W dupie :P '''Andreas: '''Dzięki za podpowiedź (sarkazm) Andreas pobiegł za resztą do lasu. Niedźwiedzie '''Thomas: '''No dobra... To jak zamierzamy szukać tego chujowego pnia? :P '''Tatiana: '''Chris powiedział, że świeci. '''Thomas: '''To akurat wiem. Pytanie jak. '''Patrick: '''No właśnie. Pytanie jak. '''Thomas: '''Nie powtarzaj po mnie frajerze :P '''Tatiana: '''Sierra, zrobiłaś zdjęcie? Sierra pokazała zdjęcie krzesła. '''Tatiana: 'Świetnie. Przybył Andreas. '''Andreas: '''A jak za pomocą jednego zdjęcia to odnajdziesz? :P '''Patrick: '''Jednym zdjęciem można wiele zdziałać ;) '''Andreas: '''Hah, bardzo śmieszne :P '''Tatiana: '''Takie drzewa rosną na wschodzie, więc idziemy na wschód! Poszli za nią. Renifery '''Tina: '''Dobra drużyno. Proponuję się rozdzielić! '''Isabella: '''A co się tak wyrwałaś? xD Nie rozdzielamy się, bo nie pozwolę byś nami manipulowała ;) '''Tina: '''Jedyną osobą, która tu manipuluje cały czas jesteś ty i rozdzielamy się ;) '''Fatih: '''Popieram Tinę. Powinniśmy się rozdzielić, bo... '''Isabella: '''Bo co? Chcesz spędzić miły dzień z Tiną? :') Tina rzuciła się na Isabellę. '''Tina: '''Goń się! -.- '''Fatih: '''Severin, Julia - Co o tym myślicie? '''Severin i Julia: '''Rozdzielmy się! :) '''Tina: '''Ok. Ja, Julia i Severin pójdziemy na wschód, a Isa, Emily i Fatih na zachód. Spk? '''Isabella: '''Czemu z tym arabem!? Sama sobie go weź... '''Fatih: '''Ej, nie przesadzasz trochę? Isabella kopnęła go w krocze. '''Fatih: '''Au... '''Tina: '''Idzie z wami :P Dajcie znać, jak wam pójdzie ;) Tina, Severin i Julia poszli na wschód. '''Isabella: '''Ss... '''Emily: '''To idziemy czy nie? '''Fatih: '''Jasne. :) '''Isabella: '''Niech będzie. Niedźwiedzie '''Sierra: '''To ten? Sierra wskazała. '''Tatiana: '''Nie. '''Sierra: '''To może ten? Pokazała następny. '''Tatiana: '''Również nie. '''Sierra: '''To może ten? '''Drużyna: '''NIE!!! '''Tatiana: '''Tylko nam przeszkadzasz... '''Sierra: '''Cóż, to szukajcie sobie sami :P Sierra poszła w swoim kierunku. '''Tatiana: '''A ona co odpierdala? '''Thomas: '''Ta, racja. xD '''Tatiana: '''Znaczy... Co ona wyprawia*? xD Wracaj! '''Thomas: '''Co się nią przejmujesz? :P Jej sprawa i jej problem. '''Tatiana: '''W sumie. Za mną! '''Andreas: '''Jezu... Nogi mi odpadają od tego chodzenia w kółko (please) '''Patrick: '''To wskakuj mi na barana... (please) '''Andreas: '''Pojebało cię? '''Patrick: '''Jak chcesz :P Andreas wszedł Patrickowi na barana. '''Andreas: Bez komentarza... Tatiana: 'Hmm... ten nie. Ten też nie... '''Thomas: '''Po co komuś tyle drzew?! Co krok jakiś pień... '''Tatiana: '''Po coś na pewno. Czekaj... to chyba ten! Szlag... '''Thomas: '''Co? '''Tatiana: '''Nie mogę tego sprawdzić, bo Sierra się obraziła, a ona miała telefon... '''Thomas: '''Noż... szlag! '''Andreas: '''No to przegraliśmy xD '''Tatiana: '''Wcale nie :P Jakiś sygnał... róbcie to co ja. Drużyna machać do góry i gwizdać. '''Chris: '''Błąd! :P To nie ten! '''Thomas: '''Co kurwa!? -.- '''Tatiana: '''A skąd niby wiesz? Wszystkie wyglądają tak samo. '''Chris: '''No... niekoniecznie :P '''Tatiana: '''To ja nie wiem... '''Patrick: '''Szukamy dalej? '''Tatiana: '''Na to wygląda. '''Thomas: '''Wkurwię się, jak po raz kolejny przegramy... '''Tatiana: '''Bądźmy dobrej myśli ;) Renifery '''Isabella: '''Nie wierzę, że w ogóle tak mogła... Niech w końcu odejdzie -.- '''Emily: '''Ta... '''Fatih: '''Ty też jesteś temu winna. '''Isabella: '''Co proszę? -.- '''Fatih: '''To co słyszałaś. '''Isabella: '''Nie martw się. Będziesz następny. :P '''Fatih: '''Jak wolisz. '''Emily: '''Hmm... '''Isabella: '''Co tak rozmyślasz? :) '''Emily: '''Myślę, że to... ten pień! Wskazała na pień będący w centrum tej części lasu. '''Isabella: '''Ooo! :) '''Emily: '''Jednak nie jestem do końca pewna :/ '''Isabella: '''To nic, to nic :) Fatih, spraw by ten pień zaświecił :P '''Fatih: '''Niby jak mam to zrobić? '''Isabella: '''Kombinuj, kombinuj! Chyba w Turcji was tego uczyli? xD '''Emily: '''Zrób to dla dobra drużyny... proste :) '''Fatih: '''Spk. Fatih podszedł do pniaka. '''Fatih: '''Nie mam za bardzo pomysłów... '''Isabella: '''CO ty nie powiesz ;-; '''Emily: '''Dobra, wzywamy Chrisa. Najwyżej nam nie uzna :P Dali sygnał Chrisowi machając liśćmi. '''Chris: '''To nie ten pień ;p '''Emily: '''A jakieś szczegóły podałbyś? '''Chris: '''Sorki, ale śpieszę się! Chris odleciał. ... Tymczasem Tina, Severin i Julia szukali pnia. '''Severin: '''Uwielbiam tą stronę lasu <3 '''Julia: '''Ja również. Tylko szkoda mi tych drzew :/ '''Severin: '''Ta, jest ich coraz mniej. '''Tina: '''No widzicie... Chris lubi każdemu humor popsuć. Wiecie? Może dołączycie się do mnie i wyeliminujemy Isabellę. Ona nam utrudnia zadania i w ogóle. '''Julia: '''Jeszcze przemyślimy to. '''Severin: '''Tak, bo decyzję podejmujemy wspólnie :) '''Tina: '''Czego to wy nie wymyślicie gołąbeczki... (please) '''Julia: '''Popatrzcie! Podeszli do Julii i zauważyli coś świecącego. '''Severin: '''Julka, jesteś genialna! '''Tina: '''Mamy kolejne zwycięstwo! :D Pobiegli tam. Werdykt Na świecącym się pniu siedziała Sierra, która grała sobie na telefonie. '''Sierra: '''Kurczę, już prawie wygrałam! Jeszcze tylko ostatnia prosta! :D Sierra zauważyła biegnących w jej kierunku Tinę, Julię i Severina. '''Sierra: '''Ciekawe gdzie oni się tak śpieszą... Hmm... '''Tina, Severin, Julia: '''Mamy to!!! Sierra dopiero teraz zauważyła, że siedzi na świecących pieńku. '''Sierra: '''Ooo!!! Niedobrze, ludzie z niedźwiedzi tutaj!!! ... Thomas kopnął bezradnie pień. '''Patrick: '''Eh... '''Tatiana: '''Słyszycie to? To Sierra! '''Thomas: '''No tak... Z stamtąd dochodzi głos! Drużyna Niedźwiedzi pobiegła za dochodzącym głosem. ... '''Tina: '''Wszystko fajnie! Severin i Julia dajcie sygnał! '''Sierra: '''Nie!!! Szybko... Severin i Julia pomachali gałęziami. Przyleciał do nich Chris, który zauważył świecący się pień. '''Chris: '''Wygrywają Niedźwiedzie, dzięki Sierze!!! Reszta drużyny Niedźwiedzi doszła. '''Tatiana: '''Wygraliśmy? :O '''Sierra: '''TAK! :D '''Niedźwiedzie: '''JUHU!!!!!! :D '''Tina: '''To nie fair! Przecież to my daliśmy sygnał!!! -.- '''Chris: '''Yyy... nie :P To Sierra dała sygnał swoim telefonem dzięki czemu pień zaświecił (długo by tłumaczyć czemu tak się dzieje). Tak czy inaczej... Isabella, Fatih i Emily doszli do nich. '''Chris: '''Przegraliście i pozbędziecie się dziś kogoś... W KOŃCU! :P '''Renifery: '''Ehe... Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam. W końcu to wy przegraliście xD Długo trzeba było na to czekać. '''Tina: '''Następnego razu się nie doczekasz ;) '''Chris: '''Zobaczymy :) Oddaliście już głosy. Dziś bezpieczni są... ... ... ..Severin! ... ..Julia! ... ..Emily! Oraz... ... ... ... ..Fatih! Zostały dwie... wkurzające dziewczyny... Tina (Wydaje się, że bardziej ci zależy na kłótni z Isabellą i Emily niż na grze) i Isabella (Z tego samego w sumie powodu co Tina + na dogryzaniu Fatihowi). Cóż, ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru trafia do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Isabelli! Tina, odpadasz! ;D '''Isabella: '''Nara. :) '''Tina: 'Że co proszę!? Jakim cudem ja!? :O '''Chris: '''Normalnym 4-1-1. '''Tina: '''Myślałam, że mogę na was liczyć! :( '''Severin: '''Sorry Tina, tylko oddaliśmy swój głos. '''Julia: '''Nie miej nam tego za złe. '''Tina: '''Ta... Może faktycznie trochę przesadziłam... Trzymajcie się. Tina się pożegnała z drużyną. ... Po czym pojawiła się w armacie wstydu. '''Tina: '''Na co czekasz? Chcę już to mieć za sobą! :P Chris wzruszył ramionami i wystrzelił ją. '''Chris: '''Kolejna osoba wróciła do domu. A co czeka nas następnym razem? Kto wyleci? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu